polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Qingball
Qingball |nativename = 大清 清朝 Daiching Gurun (Manchu) |image = QingballFixed.png|imagewidth = |caption = Sony is guilty!|reality = Qing dynasty|government = Absolute monarchy|personality = |language = Mandarin Manchu|religion = Confucianism Taoism Buddhism Christianity Islam|friends = Joseonball Lanfang Republicball |enemies = Tongmenghuiball Bacalao Aye aye Stupid evanglist Eight-Nation Alliance The Schnitzel/Goulash Couple Baguette Kraut Pasta Sushi Borscht Ali G Burger|likes =Opium Rice Noodles |hates =Western Pigdogs |founded = 1644|ended=1911|successor = Republic of Chinaball|intospace =No |status = Collapsed Need opium to live Weak|notes = |predecessor = Mingball|onlypredecessor = 1ball|predicon = 1|onlysuccessor = Republic of Chinaball|nexticon = Taiwan}} Qing Chinaball, or commonly Qingball, was the last of the Dynastic Chinaballs, a dynasty ruled by the Aisin-Gioro house, a non-chinese house. He was strong in the first half of his life, but grew weak towards the end of it, and was eventually killed and succeeded by Republic of Chinaball. I WILL COME BACK AS A NEW FORM XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI History Qing Chinaball overthrew Ming Dynastyball in 1644. He came down from his home in Manchuriaball and became the last of the Dynastic Chinaballs. For the next 150 years, he maintained a fair rule over his clay, producing fine art and poetry, untilin 1795, UKball tried to negotiate a deal about trade with him. Qing Chinaball said he had no need for UKball's goods, which made UKball quite upset. In the 1820s, UKball began selling Qing Chinaball some of British Indiaball's opium, getting him addicted to it. In 1839, however, Qing Chinaball decided to quit, and dumped UKball's opium into Cantion harbour. Enraged, UKball declared war on him, and took the island of Hong Kong from him in 1841. The following year, the Treaty of Nanking forced Qing Chinaball to pay him money, and open up trading ports. In 1859, tensions arose between Qing Chinaball and UKball again. This time, Franceball helped UKball advance into Beijingball, and burn down Qing Chinaball's Summer Palace in 1860. The resulting Treaty of Tietsin in 1860 saw Qing Chinaball give up more clay to UKball's adoptive son, Hong Kongball. In the 1870s, Russian Empireball and Japanball both made advances into Qing Chinaball's clay, which grew steadily smaller, and in 1884 Franceball attacked his southern ports. Qing Chinaball was also distracted by the the Taiping Rebellion, which resulted in lots of people being massacred. As he grew weaker, Qing Chinaball was unable to defend his clay, and was defeated by Japanball in 1894-5 at Pyongyang. He tried to modernize his Beiyang fleet, but decided to build himself a new summer palace instead. In 1900, the 1balls were fed up with being defeated by the European balls, so they had the Boxer Rebellion, resulting in Qing Chinaball being beaten up by the Eight-Nation Alliance. He fled Peking for Xi'an, and finally died in 1911, after being murdered by Republic of Chinaball, who had become sick of his incompetence at ruling. Relationship Friends: * Joseonball (kinda) We of cool. * Lanfang Republicball (Good son) Enemies *Eight-Nation Alliance ** Austria-Hungaryball- Is of Western pigdog! Death to Goulash! ** Franceball- Is of evil baugette! Pay for Summer Palace! ** German Empireball- Stupid Sausage! give back Tsingtao! ** Kingdom of Italyball- Death to pasta! ** Empire of Japanball- Evil hentai sushi!! gib back Korea! ** Russian Imperialball- Borscht! Gib back Manchuria and Sinkiang! ** UKball- Drug lord! Gib back Hong Kong! Go to Hellu!!! ** USAball- Western IDIOT! * British Rajball-Yuo help Yingguo selling drugs! *Tongmenghuiball- Traitor! * Republic of Chinaball - Yuo traitor.... *Nationalist Chinaball- Traitor! How to draw #Color the basic circle shape of yellow #Draw a blue dragon with mustache and white claws. #Draw a red sun nearly the eye #Draw the slant-eyes and you've finished Gallery Qinggg.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit icisimousa AITAF 0 All in the China Family.png Sd06SiH.png Opiumwar.png Links *Facebook page }} Category:Historical Countryball Category:Dim Sum Category:China Category:Empire Category:Imbecile Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Ching Chong Category:Russian Haters Category:Former kebab removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Large countryball Category:Qing Category:Kebab Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Asia Category:East asia Category:Bhutanball Category:Indiaball Category:India Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kazakhstan Category:Burmaball Category:Pakistanball Category:North Koreaball Category:North Korea Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Taiwan Category:Taiwanball Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Taoist Category:Buddhist Category:Buddhistball Category:Confucianism Category:Manchu Speaking Countryballs Category:Historical Dynastyballs Category:Historic Chinese Dynastballs Category:Chinese Dynastyballs Category:Monarchy Category:Poor